Lamu
by Sally la maga
Summary: En vista de que Ataru no se decide, Lamu urdirá un plan para dar un paso más en su relación... LEMON


LAMU

Que Ran le hubiera llamado para decirle que viniera a su casa/nave espacial le pareció bastante sospechoso a Lamu. Seguro que su amiga de la infancia tenía algún plan refinado y sutil para fastidiarle la tarde. Sin ningún entusiasmo ni ninguna prisa, la joven alienígena andaba por la avenida vestida con los tejanos, la camiseta y la cazadora, con las manos en los bolsillos de esta última, en dirección a su destino.

Cuando llegó a casa de Ran subió la pequeña escalinata y llamó al timbre.

-Hola, Lamu, gracias por venir- le saludó Ran con su sonrisa angelical cuando le abrió la puerta automática-. Entra, entra.

Las dos chicas pasaron al interior, sentándose en la sala de estar.

-Espera un momento, que he preparado un té- dijo Ran.

Instantes después volvía la joven trayendo una bandeja con un par de tazas y una tetera. Sirvió el té y le entregó una taza a Lamu. Esta se miró el líquido con desconfianza.

-Tranquila- dijo Ran sin dejar de sonreír-. Te aseguro que no le he puesto nada malo.

En vista que Lamu no se decidía, la joven le cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo.

-¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.

Se la volvió a entregar, y echó un trago de su té. Lamu aprovechó ese momento en que su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados para tirar en su bebida unas gotas del líquido detector de drogas. Pero ante su sorpresa, parecía que no había nada extraño.

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Ran?

-Quiero que seas la primera en enterarte- respondió entusiasmada-. Mira.

La chica del pelo rosa extendió su mano derecha y Lamu pudo ver el anillo de compromiso que lucía en el dedo anular.

-Ran, no me digas que…- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, Rai me ha pedido que me case con él.

-Oh, cuánto me alegro- dijo Lamu, contagiada de la alegría de su amiga-. Felicidades, Ran.

-Gracias, aunque yo me sentiría más feliz si te lo hubiera robado. Lástima que fueras tú quien le dejara.

-Sí, ya, no se puede tener todo- contestó Lamu frunciendo el ceño.

-Cierto. Bueno, me gustaría que el día de la boda fueras mi dama de honor. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien- Lamu volvió a sonreír-. ¿Ya estáis haciendo los preparativos?

-Bueno, dentro de un rato Rai vendrá a buscarme e iremos a hablar con mis padres- respondió Ran repleta de gozo-. Después ya decidiremos lo demás- tomó otro trago de su té. Mientras tanto, Lamu había dejado su taza sobre la mesa, sin haber bebido nada-. ¿Y Ataru y tú cómo lo lleváis? ¿Todavía no se te ha declarado?

-Pues no- contestó la otra encogiéndose de hombros-. De hecho, no es costumbre en la Tierra casarse siendo estudiantes. Se empieza a pensar en el matrimonio cuando al menos uno de los dos tiene un trabajo estable con el que poder mantener a ambos.

Ran formó una o con los labios.

-Bueno, pero sí que habéis empezado a tener sexo, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Aquella pregunta tan directa desconcertó y ruborizó a Lamu.

-No, la verdad. ¿Es que tú y Rai sí?

-Claro, nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestros pinitos. Él es tan dulce…- Ran cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras decía esto- No sabes lo que te has perdido- de repente, miró a Lamu, incisiva-. Porque Rai me ha asegurado que tú y él nunca hicisteis nada.

-Tranquila, yo también te lo aseguro- se apresuró a responder su interlocutora.

-Bueno, me lo creeré. ¿Y dices que tú y Ataru todavía no os habéis decidido?

-Nos hemos besado, y tenemos cierto contacto físico, pero de eso no hemos hecho nada- explicó Lamu con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís juntos?

-Pues… El mes que viene hará dos años.

-Dos años ya- exclamó Ran sorprendida-. Y no habéis hecho nada. ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo?

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría mucho, pero él se muestra muy esquivo- Lamu contestaba con la vista baja, y sonrojada.

-Pero lo que tienes que hacer es seducirlo. No puedes proponérselo directamente. Eso les asusta.

Lamu no respondió nada, poniendo rostro pensativo.

-Esta noche podrías insinuarte- siguió diciendo Ran-. Estoy segura que si lo haces bien acabará cayendo en tus brazos- hizo una pausa-. Mira, voy a darte algo. Espera un momento.

La joven se levantó y salió de la sala. Lamu se quedó sola, preguntándose qué nueva maldad le tenía preparada. Estaba atenta a su alrededor, en espera que sucediera algo.

Ran regresó al poco rato, llevando consigo un pequeño frasco. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Mira, esto es un lubricante especial- dijo mostrándole el frasco-. Parece ser que los órganos sexuales de la gente de nuestro planeta son más pequeños que los de los terrestres. Así que cuando Ataru vaya a penetrarte frótale su miembro con esto para que pueda entrar. Condones no te doy porque de eso sí que puedes comprar en este planeta.

Lamu cogió el frasco y se lo miró.

-¿Y tú cómo es que tienes esta cosa?- le preguntó a la otra con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Ya sabes que mi padre es terrestre y mi madre de nuestro planeta- contestó Ran con tranquilidad-. Ella me habló de ello. Tranquila, Lamu, te prometo que podéis usarlo con toda confianza. Los tiempos en que deseaba vengarme de ti ya han terminado. Ahora me siento feliz, y quiero que tú también lo seas. Al fin y al cabo, siempre te he considerado como mi mejor amiga.

Lamu se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, y puso el frasco a la altura de sus ojos, contemplando a través del cristal el líquido blanco y viscoso.

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso a casa de los Moroboshi Lamu estuvo pensativa. Quizá Ran tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho. Posiblemente sí que había sido demasiado directa con Ataru, cuando alguna vez le había propuesto que se bañaran o durmiesen juntos. El chico había reaccionado con desconcierto, casi con miedo, contestándole que no dijera tonterías y cambiando de tema. Frustrada, Lamu había decidido no insistir, con la esperanza de que Ataru fuera quien tomara la iniciativa. Pero habían pasado dos años desde que salían juntos, y el muchacho no había cambiado su actitud fría frente a ella. Era cierto que tenían contacto físico, pero sólo porque Ataru le dejaba cogerse de su brazo cuando iban juntos, y rodearle el cuello con los brazos desde atrás. Por su parte él nunca había demostrado el menor interés en tocar ni un centímetro de la piel de ella, cosa que la desconcertaba. Y es que desde un tiempo a esa parte Lamu deseaba que Ataru recorriese sus zonas erógenas con sus manos, y también quería tocar las de él. La joven alienígena se imaginaba cómo debería de ser su chico desnudo, cómo sería su pene de grande. Le excitaba pensarlo, y muchas noches se masturbaba soñando que hacía el amor con él, imaginándose paso por paso la primera vez. Ran estaba en lo cierto, ya estaba bien de hacer la prima. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo esperando sin el más pequeño resultado, pues ahora era momento que ella pasara a la acción. Si a Ataru le turbaba que fuese tan a saco, ahora lo haría de un modo más sutil.

La joven se detuvo cuando pasaba por delante de la farmacia. Tenía que comprar preservativos. Decidida, entró. Nada más dentro se sobresaltó al ver que la última clienta que formaba la fila de tres era Shinobu.

-Hola, Lamu- le saludó su compañera de clase nada más verla. Sonrió-. ¿Vienes a comprar algún medicamento?

-Er… Sí- repondió con cierta turbación. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Shinobu no se hubiese fijado en ella y así haber podido salir de la farmacia-. ¿Y tú?- preguntó, con intención de desviar la conversación.

-Bueno, yo voy a comprar píldoras anticonceptivas, ¿sabes?- dijo Shinobu ruborizada.

-Vaya, ¿tú y Mendo ya habéis empezado?

-Sí, ya hace tiempo.

En ese momento la dependienta le preguntaba a Shinobu qué era lo que deseaba.

-Te espero fuera- le dijo a Lamu una vez hubo realizado su compra.

La joven extraterrestre pidió gravemente una caja de preservativos y luego, con resignación, fue a encontrarse con Shinobu. Escondió la caja en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora.

-¿Te vas a casa ahora?- le preguntó mientras empezaban a hacer el camino juntas.

-Sí- respondió Lamu-. Y dime, así que tú y Mendo ya os lo montáis. ¿Y qué tal?

-Muy bien. Fantástico- contestó Shinobu sonriendo-. Mendo es muy dulce- Lamu ya había oído eso antes-. Me gusta cuando me va desvistiendo y me va lamiendo la piel que va quedando al descubierto. Y me encanta cuando me hace sexo oral. Mmmh…

Lamu la escuchaba con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo fue la primera vez? ¿Sangraste?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Bueno, no, es que mi primera vez no fue con Mendo- respondió su amiga, desapareciéndole la sonrisa-. Yo ya lo había hecho antes con Ataru.

Los ojos de Lamu se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué?- exclamó.

-Yo… Ya veo que Ataru no te había dicho nada. Creo que me he colado- dijo Shinobu turbada-. No, espera, Ataru y yo lo hicimos antes que él te conociera, te lo prometo- se apresuró a explicar viendo la expresión que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Lamu, y que descargas eléctricas estaban sacudiendo el cuerpo de esta.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo se portó contigo? ¿Estuvo bien?

-Ehm, sí, no sé, no me acuerdo- la turbación de Shinobu había pasado al nerviosismo-. Tan bien como cuando lo hace contigo- que Lamu frunciera de nuevo el ceño la puso otra vez alerta-. Quiero decir que contigo debe ser muchísimo más apasionado.

Lamu se calmó, pero continuó con su expresión seria.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa forzada-. Si lo hicisteis antes de que Ataru y yo nos conociéramos tampoco tiene importancia.

La otra joven, aliviada, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

Lamu se sintió despreciada. O sea que Ataru, en los tres meses que salió con Shinobu se lo montó con ella, y en los dos años que llevaba con la joven extraterrestre no había mostrado ningún interés en hacerlo. ¿Qué tenía esa mosquita muerta que avanzaba a su lado que ella no tuviera? Los celos y la indignación hicieron que nuevas descargas eléctricas sacudieran su cuerpo, pero trató de serenarse.

-Esto, Lamu, te dejo, ahora recuerdo que he quedado con Mendo en el parque- se excusó Shinobu disimulando su miedo con una sonrisa-. Hasta luego.

Y cruzó la calle con paso rápido.

Lamu no se preocupó de ella. Mientras seguía andando continuó pensando en la actitud de Ataru. ¿Por qué era tan frío con ella? Y no sólo por lo de Shinobu. A su mente llegaron los aires de ligón que se daba el joven. No entendía por qué prefería perseguir a toda chica que se le plantase delante cuando la tenía a ella para lo que quisiera. Bien, pues esa noche se lo demostraría. Tendría que realizar primero un plan, claro.

* * *

Ataru, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, se desperezó estirando las piernas y los brazos. Miró el despertador que había sobre la mesa: ya llevaba poco más de dos horas estudiando. Consideró que por aquella noche ya había suficiente, y cerró el libro de texto y la libreta. Se dispuso a levantarse, pero se percató que la ventana de la habitación se abría y entraba Lamu, sonriente y vestida con su bikini atigrado. Ataru estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla con esa indumentaria para encontrarla todavía seductora, si es que alguna vez la había considerado así.

-¿No te habías ido ya a tu nave espacial?- le preguntó con desgana- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Se ha estropeado el sistema antigravitatorio y se la han llevado para repararla- explicó Lamu, mientras pasaba al centro del dormitorio-. Esta noche tendré que dormir aquí.

-Pues vaya- murmuró Ataru-. ¿Y Ten no viene contigo?

-No, ha preferido ir a dormir a casa de Sakura. Ya sabes que no le hace mucha gracia pasar la noche aquí. Teme que le hagas alguna trastada.

-Pues qué lástima- dijo Ataru decepcionado-. Ese es el único aliciente que hay cuando te quedas aquí a dormir. Aunque ya puestos, podría irme yo a dormir a casa de Sakura y que Ten se viniese aquí contigo.

A Lamu le molestó aquel comentario, pero prefirió no decir, ni hacer, nada al respecto.

-¿Te importa si esta noche duermo fuera del armario?- preguntó- Ya empieza a hacer el calor del verano.

-Me da igual- contestó Ataru fríamente mientras guardaba el material de estudio.

Se volvió, y ante su sorpresa vio que Lamu se había quitado el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos. Ahora iba por el mismo camino con su especie de short.

-Pero, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?- exclamó el muchacho espantado, retrocediendo y cayendo sentado sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?- preguntó Lamu sorprendida ante su reacción y sujetando la pieza de ropa sobre sus muslos.

-¿Por qué te desnudas?- preguntó Ataru intimidado.

-Bueno, pues para no tener calor esta noche- respondió ella dejando caer el short al suelo, extrañada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Es que en tu planeta no tenéis sentido de la decencia ni del ridículo?- exclamó su compañero furioso- No puedes mostrarte desnuda por las buenas ante cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lamu, mientras se sentaba sobre la moqueta y se quitaba las botas. La postura que había tomado, con las piernas abiertas dejando al descubierto su sexo, hizo que Ataru se sonrojara y que la estrechez de sus pantalones tejanos se hiciera notar-. En mi planeta es algo normal ir sin ropa. Si la usamos es más bien por costumbre.

Ataru se había quedado sin palabras. Lamu, dándole la espalda, formó un montoncito con sus prendas de vestir y se puso de pie frente a él. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y luego se pasó las palmas de las manos por su cuerpo, primero por los pechos, luego por el vientre y finalmente por el vello púbico. Entonces se percató que Ataru se había quedado sentado en la silla, inmóvil y mirándola fijamente más abajo del rostro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te pasa algo, cariñín? ¿Tienes fiebre?- le preguntó con extrañeza. Se le acercó y le puso los labios sobre la frente. Los pechos de la joven se apretujaron contra él- Parece que no. Qué raro.

Se puso derecha. Ataru tenía las piernas separadas y ambas manos entre ellas, sobre la entrepierna.

-Ah, lo que ocurre es que tienes algún mal aquí abajo- exclamó Lamu preocupada.

-No, yo no…- pudo balbucear Ataru antes que la chica se agachara y le apartara las manos.

Rápidamente le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y sacó fuera el pene erecto del muchacho. Por un momento Lamu sonrió con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, pero enseguida cambió de expresión.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que se te haya puesto tan grande?- exclamó ella anonadada, mientras agarraba el miembro firmemente- Y el glande tan rojo. Dios mío, si es la enfermedad del órgano gigante. No sabía que también existía en la Tierra. Espera, una solución de emergencia es humedecerlo y así irá volviendo a su tamaño normal.

Ataru no reaccionaba ante esas palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, alzar un poco la cabeza y lanzar un pequeño gemido cuando Lamu deslizó su pene en su boca, empezando a pasar la lengua por toda su longitud. Ella también había cerrado los ojos.

El joven abrió los suyos. Vio el rostro de placer de Lamu mientras le hacía la felación. Entonces reaccionó.

-No, Lamu, ya está bien, para- dijo con tono severo.

La joven abrió los ojos y le miró. Se quitó el pene de la boca sin soltarlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con inocencia, mientras frotaba el miembro- Aún no se ha bajado la hinchazón.

-Ya está bien de tomarme el pelo- dijo él enfadado. Se levantó y se apartó de ella. Se metió el pene en los pantalones y se subió la cremallera-. Y haz el favor de vestirte.

Lamu se había quedado de rodillas, con los pies tocando sus nalgas y las manos cerradas en puño sobre los muslos. Tenía la mirada baja, mezcla de frustración y rabia, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Entonces se volvió hacia él.

-¿Pero por qué?- exclamó estallando lo que había guardado en su interior todo ese tiempo- ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Qué tienen las otras chicas que yo no tenga?

Ataru la miraba serio. Entonces se colocó en la misma posición que ella, enfrente a poca distancia.

-Dime, ¿por qué quieres hacer tú el amor conmigo?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué? Porque te quiero- exclamó Lamu sin pensarlo-. Deseo que seas mi marido, el padre de mis hijos, mi compañero en la vejez.

-Pues por eso mismo no me parece una buena idea que lo hagamos- dijo Ataru sin dejar la expresión seria-. Perdóname, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Si mantuviera relaciones sexuales contigo sería sin amor, Lamu. Te engañaría, dándote ilusiones falsas de mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Lamu no respondió inmediatamente. Le miraba con una expresión perdida.

-Entonces, ¿estos dos años no han significado nada para ti?- exclamó- ¿No has sentido nunca nada por mí? ¿Por qué has hecho ver que me querías?

-Yo nunca he hecho ver que te quería- dijo Ataru calmadamente-. Tú te autoproclamaste mi novia sin molestarte en pedir mi opinión, y me has obligado a estar a tu lado, contra mi voluntad- hizo una pausa-. Mira, no puedo negar que me gustes, pero nunca te he visto como una chica más especial que el resto. Lo siento, Lamu, pero me es imposible dar este paso por respeto a ti.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. La bella extraterrestre tenía la mirada baja. Entonces se levantó.

-Tienes razón, Ataru- dijo con un pequeño nivel de temblor en su voz-. Nunca me paré a pensar qué podrías sentir tú por mí- se pasó la mano por las mejillas-. Lo daba todo por hecho, sin preocuparme por tu frialdad, limitándome a querer amoldarte a mis gustos.

Fue a por su ropa y se vistió.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó Ataru.

-Sí, me voy- respondió ella con seriedad-. Me voy de la Tierra y ya no volveré. Gracias por estos dos años, aunque todo haya sido falso. Por culpa mía, por supuesto. Despídeme de tus padres y los amigos. Diles que ha sido un placer conocerles.

-Lamu…

-Hasta siempre, Ataru.

Lamu sacó de su escote el frasquito de líquido blanco que le había dado Ran. Sonrió melancólicamente y se lo volvió a guardar.

El muchacho la vio dirigirse hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, primero lentamente, luego con un paso más decidido. Entonces una amalgama de imágenes de la extraterrestre pasaron por su mente, todas sonriéndole, ya fuera vestida con el uniforme del instituto, con la ropa de calle o con su bikini atigrado, paseando juntos, agarrándole ella por el brazo, o tomando algo en una cafetería, o yendo con sus amigos. Una extraña y dolorosa sensación se fue apoderando de él a medida que Lamu se alejaba. Ella fue a abrir la ventana.

-Espera, Lamu.

La joven se detuvo. Volvió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-No… No hace falta que te vayas- dijo por fin Ataru-. Puedes seguir viviendo en la Tierra si quieres.

-El único motivo por el que me quedé en tu planeta era para estar contigo- respondió Lamu gravemente, volviendo otra vez la cabeza hacia la ventana-. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme.

Abrió la ventana. De repente, sintió que Ataru le cogía la mano izquierda. Se volvió hacia él con la boca entreabierta. Le sorprendió, como ya le había sorprendido su actitud seria de antes, la expresión desvalida que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Ataru?

-Lamu, yo… No sé. Quizá es que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia- le dijo nervioso sin mirarla a los ojos-. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Por favor, no te vayas.

-Cariñín…

El joven alzó la vista al rostro de Lamu. Ella había avanzado hasta él y había entrelazado sus manos con las suyas, separándoles una pequeña distancia. Ambos sonreían con timidez, sonrojados, sin atreverse a sostenerse mucho la mirada.

-Cariñín, lo siento por lo de antes- se excusó Lamu.

-¿El qué?

-Que te engañara con lo de la ropa y todo eso.

-Ah, ya…

No hablaron por unos segundos.

-Lamu…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría…? ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo?

Una sonrisa de felicidad se reflejó en el rostro de la joven extraterrestre.

Sin soltarse las manos, el uno se acercó al otro y juntaron sus labios. Lamu dejó que Ataru introdujera la lengua de él en su boca, permaneciendo así durante un pequeño rato. La muchacha separó sus labios de los de su compañero, y, feliz, le abrazó fuertemente. El calor y la firmeza del cuerpo de Ataru hicieron que se sintiera protegida. Él también la abrazó y con desconcierto se dio cuenta que su amada no desprendía la más mínima descarga eléctrica. La Lamu que conocía, esa alienígena maniática y posesiva que le hacía la vida imposible, ahora se había convertido en una chica necesitada de su amor y cariño, incapaz de hacerle ningún daño, incluso instintivamente, tal como se sentía él respecto a ella. Sonrió paternalmente.

Las prendas de ropa cayeron al suelo y, desnudos, se besaron de nuevo. Las piernas de ambos se fueron doblando, dejándose caer. Se estiraron sobre la ropa, de costado y de cara el uno al otro, sin separar sus bocas. La mano izquierda de Ataru se posó sobre el pecho derecho de Lamu, empezando a hacer un movimiento circular. Ella se tumbó sobre su espalda, a la vez que él le mordisqueó el cuello. Lamu gimió.

-Ataru…

-¿Mmh?

-¿Es esta tu primera vez?

El muchacho se detuvo de su acción sobre el cuello de Lamu. Se había quedado inmóvil, como una estatua. Se irguió lentamente hasta quedarse de rodillas ante su compañera. A Lamu le confundió el semblante de temor que se iba formando en el rostro de Ataru.

-Esto… ¿Si es mi primera vez?- vaciló el joven mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Sí, eso te he preguntado- contestó Lamu incorporándose, y mirándole expectante.

-Nnno, no es mi primera vez…

Ataru se resignó a sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica procedente de una enfurecida Lamu, así que apretó los párpados y los dientes y se encogió rodeando con los brazos sus piernas dobladas. Pero en lugar de eso notó un tacto húmedo y rugoso pasando por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a su derecha el rostro sonriente de su amante, quien le había pasado la lengua por la cara.

-Entonces, ¿querrás ser mi profesor? ¿Me enseñarás acerca de los chicos?- siseó ella mientras dejaba que el movimiento de sus labios rozara el carrillo de Ataru. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su excitada respiración hacía que sus pechos se movieran sobre el brazo del joven.

Este nunca se había parado a pensar que Lamu pudiera llegar a ser tan dulce y atrayente, ni que pudiese sentirse tan unido a ella.

-Tú no necesitas que te enseñen sobre los chicos- dijo sonriendo-. Lo que has hecho antes estaba muy bien.

Lamu se turbó ante esas palabras, y se ruborizó.

-Bueno, yo…- balbuceó- Me limité a hacer lo que vi en una peli porno…

-¿Por qué no continúas donde lo dejaste?

-Euh… Vale.

Ataru apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y separó las piernas, y contempló con deleite las evoluciones de su amante. Esta, estirada sobre su vientre y la cabeza alzada, cogió por la base y con ambas manos, como si temiera perderlo, el miembro en erección del joven, y con los ojos cerrados pasó lentamente la lengua por su longitud. Siguió lamiendo mediante movimientos rápidos, centrándose en el glande. En cierto momento entreabrió los ojos, y sintió un escalofrío de placer al ver la voluptuosa mueca que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ataru.

-Espera, yo también quiero hacerlo- exclamó este de repente.

Antes de que Lamu pudiera reaccionar, Ataru la había colocado sobre él, tumbado este con la mirada hacia arriba y con la cabeza entre los muslos de la joven, ella hincadas las rodillas.

-Oh, no, qué vergüenza- dijo Lamu mirando hacia atrás y ruborizándose, mientras mantenía agarrado, ahora sólo con una mano, el miembro del muchacho.

-¿"Qué vergüenza"?- se sorprendió Ataru- Antes te desnudaste ante mí como si tal cosa, ¿y ahora me vienes con "qué vergüenza"?

-Es que… No es lo mismo…

Lamu se dio cuenta de lo tímida que se había vuelto ahora, comparada con lo lanzada que estaba antes, cuando trató de seducir a Ataru. Quizá era que no estaba acostumbrada a que fuera él quien le diera algún elogio o le mandara algo, puesto que siempre había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa en todo lo referente a su relación.

Ataru abrió con sus pulgares el paraje privado de Lamu. Examinó entusiasmado los pliegues y formas rosadas de aquel dulce tesoro, cuyas secreciones empezaban a escurrirse fuera.

-Es igual, igual al de las mujeres terrestres.

Lamu sonrió, y volvió a sus quehaceres: se metió el pene de Ataru en la boca, y se encargó de lamer el glande con resolución, para luego comenzar a subir y bajar la cabeza. Pero las placenteras sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir su compañero le hicieron gemir y que el órgano escapara de entre sus labios.

-Mmmh, así que también te gusta que te toquen en los mismos sitios que a las terrestres…

Los dedos embadurnados de Ataru recorrían los labios menores y la entrada a la vagina de Lamu, rozando a su paso el clítoris. Entonces acercó su rostro y empezó a utilizar la lengua, dedicándose a este último órgano. Lamu volvió a gemir, sin dejar de frotar el miembro de Ataru.

-Ataru, quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí.

-Sí.

Dicho esto, Lamu se apartó de encima de él e iba a montar sobre su pubis, pero Ataru la detuvo:

-Un momento, antes nos pondremos protección.

El joven fue al escritorio y de un cajón sacó un preservativo. Mientras, Lamu se miraba a Ataru con desconcierto: no esperaba de él esa actitud tan responsable.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo también me había traído de eso…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ataru la vio tumbarse sobre el piso cara arriba, abriendo las piernas, tocándose su deliciosamente humedecida vulva.

-Cariñín, penétrame, soy tuya…- susurró sonrojada y con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Lamu… Eres tan preciosa…

Ataru se puso sobre ella, y entrelazaron una mano. Él trató de aliviar el dolor de Lamu besándola en la boca y acariciándole con su mano libre el pecho izquierdo. Empujó, haciéndose paso más allá del himen, siendo atrapado por la resbaladiza y suave vagina. Lamu sintió dolor, un dolor profundo de como si algo se le rompiera por dentro, pero también como si le fuese a liberar de un gran peso. Oprimió con fuerza la mano de Ataru.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó este.

-Sí, no duele tanto como me imaginaba- respondió Lamu con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero sincera-. Es maravilloso, te siento dentro de mí. ¿Me sientes tú?

-Sí, y cómo me gusta- respondió Ataru mostrando el placer en su rostro-. ¿Puedo moverme?

Lamu asintió con la cabeza una vez y cerró los ojos.

Ataru fue acometiendo contra ella, y a medida que el ritmo aumentaba Lamu iba gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Ey, no… grites tanto… que te van a oír… mis padres- pudo decir Ataru a punto de eyacular.

-No… puedo… evitarlo… ¡Ataruuu! ¡Aaaaah…!

* * *

Ataru y Lamu se encontraban juntos dentro del futón del primero, Lamu sobre el pecho de él y abrazados el uno al otro, gozando de ese momento de calma e intimidad, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Buf, creo que debo haber expulsado todos los jugos de mi cuerpo- dijo Ataru en voz baja-. Y hemos acabado con todos los condones que tenía.

-Bueno, tenías que resarcirme de estos dos años que me has tenido en ayunas- respondió Lamu con tono burlón. Le besó el cuello.

Ataru le peinó la melena verde con los dedos.

-Uhm, y mañana hay que ir al instituto- dijo-. Será mejor que aprovechemos estas horas que nos quedan para dormir.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches, cariño.

Lamu se sentía infinitamente feliz. Ataru había descubierto que la amaba y ahora sólo tendría ojos para ella. Era su chico, con el que siempre follaría. Con el que siempre follaría… Súbitamente abrió los ojos: Si se había olvidado de usar el líquido que le dio Ran. Pero entonces, ¿cómo era posible que pudieran haber hecho el coito? Se levantó de inmediato y abrió la luz de la habitación.

-Pero Lamu, ¿qué sucede?- exclamó Ataru protegiéndose los ojos de la luz con el brazo.

Lamu cogió el frasquito de su sujetador tirado en el suelo y se lo miró. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se fijó en el plato que había sobre el escritorio, del cual Ataru había cenado unos fideos chinos. Lo cogió y lanzó un poco del líquido sobre unos fideos que habían quedado. Al cabo de unos segundos estos se deshicieron con un sonido efervescente.

-Ey, Lamu, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Ataru intrigado acercándose a ella, pero retrocedió cohibido al ver el rostro furioso y las descargas eléctricas que empezaban a sacudir el cuerpo de su compañera.

-Esa Ran… Es una…

Desde la calle se pudo contemplar la luz azulada de la gran sacudida que iluminó la habitación de Ataru.

FIN


End file.
